De los sentidos
by Margot Fenring
Summary: o Como acabar de una vez con todas con un cubo de hielo. Misao está cansada de tanta meditación por parte de Aoshi, así que un buen día decide que como no se puede con el enemigo, tal vez deba unirse.
1. De los sentidos

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este drabble fue hecho por diversión, por culpa del ocio, madre de todos los vicios.

Nos seguimos leyendo ^_^

* * *

**De los sentidos**

**o**

**Como acabar de una buena vez con un cubo de hielo**

**

* * *

**

Noche en el Aoyia, los demás han salido, para variar Aoshi se ha negado unirse a las festividades. Okina dijo que lo dejara amargarse. Pero no hice caso. Esta vez atacaría con artillería pesada, Jiya y los demás me vieron como caso perdido. Peor para variar los ignoré.

Aoshi estaba sentado en su safu cuando llegué, meditando para variar, así que sabía que la única forma de hacerlo era distrayéndolo. Desde pequeña trataba de buscar algo para sacarlo, generalmente fracasaba miserablemente hasta que se decidí que era momento de apelar a los sentidos.

Primero el oído, llegué con un par de bolsas de el supermercado que está a unas calles; no hizo el menor caso y tampoco me preocupé porque lo hiciera y me entretuve sacando las cosas, después dejé que el olfato lo distrajera permitiendo que el aroma de la cocina llegara hasta el sitio donde meditaba y haciendo que su mente desviara de su camino con el inconfundible perfume de las hierbas y especias aromáticas, se lo estragos que hace esa receta familiar, sabía que era uno de sus platos favoritos y sabía que provocaría sus papilas gustativas al momento en que su olfato identificarla los delicados aromas que desprendía el platillo.

Preparo la mesa y coloco con cuidado los alimentos.

Si espera que lo llame a cenar se equivoca.

En lo que hago tiempo voy a su habitación y me cambio tranquilamente a tomar un baño que hace que se desconcierte, no me tardo mucho pero pongo especial cuidado en que escuche con atención, que sus oídos cooperen con mi causa, arreglo mis cabellos, me coloco un poco de perfume en sitios estratégicos, después me dirijo al sitio donde medita y me siento a su lado.

Cierro los ojos. Escucho como su nariz reconoce el aroma y le hace estremecerse, escucho como su estomago empieza a protestar, casi puedo imaginar sus párpados que resisten a abrirse y el sonido de sus labios a punto de decir algo, pero callan. Espero unos minutos más, la comida se enfría y dejo que el perfume haga su trabajo.

No cede, si así lo quiere, guerra es guerra.

Me acerco y me siento frente a él y lo abrazo, el se desconcierta. Hago que mis piernas se afiancen alrededor de su cintura, espero mientras mis brazos se cierran en torno a su cuello.

- Misao

- ¿sí?

- Intento meditar

- Lo sé

- Por favor…

-¿por favor qué?

- no hagas…

- ¿hacer qué? – susurro en su oído, con mi nariz y labios recorro su cuello, me alejo hasta comprobar cómo se estremece

- Missy…

Regreso y mordisqueo su oído, empiezo a besarlo poco a poquito, río mientras mis manos se pierden entre su cuello, espalda y su gi. Reacciona, se que una parte de él quiere seguir meditando, mientras otra se deja guiar por los sentidos. Pero aun no debo cantar victoria, debo lograr que vaya más allá.

Vamos Aoshi…tu y yo sabemos que esto también es meditar- digo mientras observo cómo sus manos vacilan y desato su gi , al tiempo que mis labios empiezan a recorrer entrecortadamente las marcas de su pecho

- ¿Quién dice eso?

- Tú y yo sabemos que el zen no es la única vía

- ¿y que se supone que haces?

- Sigo un ejercicio propuesto en un antiguo libro hindú que estaba en la habitación de Jiya

- ...

- Meditar es estar en el aquí y en el ahora, ¿no?

- Si

- Bueno, conéctate con el aquí y el ahora

- Pero…

- No te hagas del rogar señor de los hielos, permite que el dragón despierte y busque su cueva - digo entre risas para disgusto del portador -

Me observa con esos ojos de hielo, no tiene alternativa, sus manos empiezan a moverse liberan mis cabellos y tratan de batallar con la yukata mientras su cabeza se inclina y besa, mordisquea y chupa, su nariz se satura con los aromas. Abajo el altivo dragón se ha levantado y exige a su dueño sobrevolar los montes, pasar con delicadeza los valles antes de sumergirse en las húmedas profundidades de las cavernas.

Sonrío.

Sabía que algún día toda esa teoría iba servir para algo.

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias siempre se agradecen


	2. Vista

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, este drabble fue hecho por diversión y por culpa del ocio, madre de todos los vicios.

He aquí la parte de las confesiones: Confieso que estoy muy sorprendida por la respuesta recibida, también confieso que originalmente el cap. anterior era parte del fic largo, pero por azares del destino quedó fuera, confieso que en cualquier semana d estas procuraré terminar el otro ¬_¬ n_nu

He aquí la de los agradecimientos. **_Impossible Love a Jinko fan_** (Agradezco mucho tu rvw, tu sabes lo dificil q es estar atrapados en avs), **_PekeOtaku_** (muchas gracias, la vdd es q a mi tmb, pero a veces es mejor dejarlo a la imaginación XP), **_G_****_abyhyatt _**(bien dicen que cuando no puedes con el enemigo...¡únete!), _**Artemys Ichihara**_ (muchas, muchas gracias), _**Al Shinomori**_ (muchas gracias, la inspiración, esa musa caprichosa, espero tmb leerte pronto ^.^), **_Anmoxitha, A_**_**liasandor y **_**_Okashira Janet _**(mil gracias,) nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**_Vista_**

* * *

Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Reza conocido refrán.

Ojos azules como las aguamarinas, azules como el océano en un día cálido, en el que podría perderse por siempre como aquellos marinos que no soportan estar en tierra, porque el mar los llama y no encuentran paz más que en sus aguas. Por eso toma distancia, por eso cierra los suyos mientras medita, no solo es parte de concentrarse, es no ver, es pretender no sentir, pero en estos días las cosas se han tornado complicadas. Sí, hay misiones, si él sigue en ese retiro espiritual, ella solo llega cuando puede, para seguir con las costumbres y guardar las apariencias. Los instantes en que puede entrever esa mirada se van haciendo preciosos por lo breves y contados que son, pero también peligrosos.

Okina aun no lo sabe, o quiere creer que aun no se ha dado cuenta, que ellos se encuentran a veces, a escondidas de todos, como esos viejos amantes de los poemas antiguos. Y es ahí, donde esa chiquilla de cabellera oscura y mirada traviesa le hace perder los estribos y lo lleva a rendirse por completo ante la dueña y señora de sus sentidos.

Ella se escabulle, otras veces le toca a él, quizá lo más divertido es cuando se encuentran en un punto medio. Sus tactos se reconocen y exploran, las miradas se reconocen, sus bocas se buscan, se pierden y se encuentran, su nariz ya reconoce su aroma y sus oídos están pendientes de cualquier cosa que pueda delatarlos. Será , como dicen por ahí, que lo disfrutan más, porque sus encuentros tienen el sabor de loprohibido, pero al final, lo que impera es la vista.

Debe de admitir que le gusta observar como descansa a su lado, observar sus cabellos, ese pequeño cuerpo que se mueve suavemente al ritmo de su respiración y se amolda suavemente a su lado. Le apena la llegada del alba, porque abre esa brecha que aún no han podido cruzar.

Tiene miedo que a ojos y vistas del resto – valga la redundancia - su relación no sea bien vista. Si , Misao es la niña de los ojos de Okina, que la simple idea que se haya atrevido a posar su mirada – y quien sabe que tanto mas- en su adorada hija espiritual le hace temer tiempos terribles. Teme otro enfrentamiento, teme a los que lo han recibido de nuevo como uno de los suyos a pesar de todo, teme perderlo todo, pero sobre todas las cosas teme perder por siempre esos ojos aguamarina.

Se incorpora, una mano lo detiene, el se vuelve. Ella le da una mirada desamparada, pero no puede ceder, acaricia sus cabellos y se recrea con la mirada.

- Ya es hora murmura

- Aun no – dice en voz baja –no te vayas

- Aun no podemos estar juntos más allá del alba

- ¿algún día podremos?

A modo de respuesta besa sus ojos y se retira, no hay que despertar sospechas.

El día sigue su paso, el Aoyia cobra vida de madrugada, hay tanto que hacer. Se incorpora, toma un baño, medita, se incorpora en las labores administrativas, hay una lista de encargos y pedidos que le consumen hasta el atardecer, hora en la que se retira a meditar. Al entrar en la sala de meditación observa que hay algo distinto. Alguien ha colocado un poema acompañado de una rama de ciruelo.

_En el ciruelo_

_de mi jardín solloza_

_el ruiseñor._

_¡Ah, si al cielo pudiera_

_yo mi amor publicar!_

Sus ojos no dejan de mirarlo una y otra vez, de tanto mirarlo termina por aprenderlo. Después de un tiempo se retira, se sienta en el futón, intenta meditar, pero no puede, algunos dirán que hay demasiado ruido en su mente. Por más que lo intenta no puede hallar paz alguna, hasta que su olfato reconoce el característico aroma del té. Entonces abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que la paz se halla en esos ojos aguamarina que le ofrecen una humeante taza de té.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

**_No olviden dejar reviews!_**


End file.
